


God's most cruel joke

by Pavs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pavs/pseuds/Pavs
Summary: Someone was praying to him. Actually praying. It had nothing to do with those idiots who called themselves Satanists and did demons rituals. No, it was a proper prayer. He decided to listen, because when was the last time someone had prayed for him if ever?





	1. God's most cruel joke I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> So this is my second time writing a fanfiction in English so please forgive my mistakes.
> 
> This is a oneshot that takes place after the last episode of season 13 and depending on what will happen next on Supernatural (and if you're interested) there might be more to this story. This is a Lucifer/OC pairing, but a dark one so please be aware that there are possible triggers. Also I am trying my best for Lucifer to be in character and yes, he is based on Mark Pellegrino.
> 
> Feel free to review or pm me to let me know what you think or for any suggestions.
> 
> Enjoy your reading!
> 
> Pavs.

He was home. After so many time in that cage and trying to convince himself that he really wanted Sam to say yes (because let's be honest he would have said it a very long time ago if he had put more effort in that task), he was back to heaven. Sometime his vessel itched, but it was somewhat fine. Now he had to find a way to make some more angels before he had to juice up and smite them all. There was nothing entertaining in being alone, he knew that by experience.

At least he'd find a way to shut down angel radio. He was on his way to his throne when a voice started echoing in his head. It was so low he thought he'd been hallucinating. But it was there. He focused on the sound, now trying to make out the words he was hearing.

''What the…'' He said to himself and then he froze.

Someone was praying to him. Actually praying. It had nothing to do with those idiots who called themselves Satanists and did  _demons_ rituals. No, it was a proper prayer. He decided to listen, because when was the last time someone had prayed for him if ever? He could now hear a young women voice. He sat on his glorious chair and listened.

'' _ **At this point I think I've been praying to every possible god or angel. I think you all just gave up, didn't you? I don't blame you, really, I don't. I gave up too. The pain was too much and the love too rare. How did we even get to this? I guess the apocalypse was truly just us poor humans destroying ourselves? Hell, I've been destroying myself. As if life hadn't done enough damage already. But I'm tired of fighting it. So fucking Tired.**_

_**I guess I am desperate after all. I don't try to find solutions anymore, I know they're not within my reach. So, I turned to you at last. Maybe you are just evil, legends don't come from nothing after all, but maybe you might understand why I am praying to you. I am fed up with myself and I need a way out of my humanity. I don't want to feel anymore.''** _

He felt something, deep, deep, like bottom of the ocean deep, stirring inside of him. A familiar  _feeling._  He scoffed, but found himself unable to not care.

'' _ **They all gave up too you know? They were my family, aren't they suppose to be there? My father was the first. No matter what I did or how hard I tried, I was never good enough. He told me he didn't even want to believe in me. Who the hell says that to his daughter. And then there was my mother. I could talk to her, but she'd never do anything to help me stand up to him. And almost always ended up playing the victim while I took the bullshit the rest of the family was telling me.**_

_**It's making me sick. I feel alone…empty. Like I simply don't belong, like I shouldn't be here. But where the hell am I suppose to be? I tried to do stuff I liked to change my mind, see people. It worked for a while, but now everything seems pointless. I had been clean for years and I took some stuff again just to feel something. Something that wasn't cold, painful or empty. It didn't work, neither did cutting myself. And I know it might sound weird, but I don't want to die. I don't think I could be more dead than I am now anyway.** _

_**I don't know what else to do. I don't even know what I am really asking you. But please do something, anything. I feel trapped in my own head and it's driving me to madness.''** _

Lucifer was at a loss of words. He knew how she felt and it confused him almost as much as it angered him. He was not like her. He was an archangel, the most powerful one, and she was human. He stood up and started walking, passing by frightened angels.  _Yeah, you should be scared._  He didn't stop to appreciate their fear. To much mixed feelings and an unexplained need to go see what the fuck was it all about. He went to the gates of heaven and was on earth in a second.

The street was deserted and the building in front of him looked like it had known better days. He walked in, sensing her. He frowned. The closer he was the more he could feel her pain and it was…overwhelming. His anger seemed to fade and was soon replaced with her pain, sadness and his wariness. He shouldn't be able to feel like this, even less coming from her. He didn't even bother knocking.

She was sitting in front of a closed tv. She didn't even turn to see who he was. Her long dark blond hairs were hiding her face, but he could see she was crying. She finally turned to look at him and he found himself speechless. There were dark circles under her eyes and she clearly hadn't had enough to eat. Her face was pale and she was shaking. He then noticed the blood and cuts on her arms. He took a step to get closer and she looked straight into his eyes.

Somehow, she knew who he was. She wasn't scared. She wasn't curious. She looked…empty. He wondered if she felt anything at all and found himself accidentally in her head. He almost screamed in pain and got out so fast he started to question his sanity. But the pain was real. Her soul was broken to the very core.

He knew it could happened, but had never seen it. People couldn't live like this, it was supposed to be impossible. Not a lot could break a soul, that he knew. The loss of a soulmate could (or an unborn one). God could. That was about it. She shouldn't have survived either. Why was she still here? Even he didn't wish that pain to anybody. Nothing or nobody did. He took another step and put an hand on one of her arm.

The pain came back tenfold before he felt his grace become stronger and stronger by the second. At some point the pain faded too and he looked at her. She was glowing. He could see his grace filling the holes in her soul and he panicked. When the light was gone he quickly vanished before she could say something.

He got back to heaven, told everyone to fuck off, closed the doors and screamed in rage. Blaming his father for the cruel joke.

He had bonded with a human.


	2. God's most cruel joke II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> First I want to thank you for all your reviews and the love that this fiction was given. I was so scared that you wouldn't like it or that I wouldn't give justice to Mark's interpretation of Lucifer. Turns out you liked it and I so there will be more to this story. ( I also post stories on fanfiction under the same name)
> 
> I would also like to remind you that English isn't my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.
> 
> In this second part we will see more of that mysterious girl and how Lucifer deals with her. The updates will go as fast as the episodes since this fiction will be as canon as possible. Feel free to review or pm me if you have any suggestions or to let me know what you think.
> 
> I don't own Supernatural or it's characters, I only have this fiction and my OC.
> 
> Enjoy your reading!
> 
> Pavs.
> 
> P.s: I went to spnmont convention and met Mark Pellegrino, he is amazing. (Sorry I still can't believe it and had to say it.)

 

He tried to give it a shot. To act like his father. Now the bitch was gone and he would have to kill what was left of the angels in heaven. So much for being the new king. How the old man hadn't gone crazy was one of the mysteries of the universe. He wouldn't admit it, but he now had much more respect for him. Not that it would ever justify the fact that he was gone, or what he'd done to him for that matter.

He could feel his grace reaching for her. He felt his anger rising at the very thought of her and her pain. He shouldn't care. It had been days and his moods weren't getting any better. He could feel the bond calling to him. But he was Lucifer and he didn't need a  _human_  to keep him happy.

She'd probably have a hard time finding him so he could have some peace before he had to face her again…if ever. He'd shut down angel radio but thanks to his dad, he could still hear her prayers. At first, she'd thank him, then she'd called for him before he heard her cursed him.

That actually made him smile. She was annoyed as much as he was by the fact that the peace she felt would only come back with him. Well he wasn't that cruel, she knew he was alive and thus felt less pain. Wasn't that a good thing?

**_Not that you care or that I should be surprised, but it's been almost two weeks now. Could you at least explain what happened? Is it normal that I'm sleeping now or that I don't want to throw myself under a bus each time I breathe?_ **

_Keep dreaming sweetheart, I won't tell you how much I hate Chuck's version of speed dating right now._

**_I didn't tell anyone that I saw you…_ **

_I see you don't fancy psychiatrics hospitals._

**_Even if I do have proof…_ **

That made him swear. If Lucifer oh freaking archangel extraordinaire was going to be discovered by humanity it would not be because of a fucking camera and a suicidal god given women.

**_I don't know why I didn't told you this earlier, maybe I thought I was hallucinating, but you lost a feather._ **

His brain broke, he was sure of it. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He just stood there, wondering how the hell he didn't noticed he'd lost a feather. He hadn't heard Jo coming in with the other angels. He couldn't give a flying fuck (pun very much intended) about them looking mad. He took his blade and sliced the closest angel throat to take his grace.

Another one was coming at him and he used his powers to send them all flying. He saw fear in their eyes and snorted. ''Try anything, anything, and the angels will be an extinct race am I clear?''

He didn't wait for an answer before going back to the gates, all thanks to his dad.

[her]

Her day had been hell. She scoffed, of course she'd choose those words to describe her day. She'd got back home and sat in front of her tv, closed her eyes and saw him again. She always did while sitting there. She touched her arm and felt her soft skin. All the scars were gone and there'd been a lot.

Her phone rang and she opened her eyes to see that her father was calling. She didn't answer and he called again…and again. She knew that it would only get worse but couldn't find herself to press the button. School had been a nightmare, her ex was even worse, Lucifer was still not answering her and now this?

Just because she felt better didn't mean she was willing to take more shit today. The phone kept ringing and she got up to make herself something to eat.

''You really should answer him, your ringtone is annoying. Besides, you could tell him to fuck off or shall I?'' A masculine voice said in her door way. She froze and heard his footsteps behind her. ''Now, I think you've got something to give back to me.''

[Lucifer]

Somehow seeing her scared didn't pleased him as much as he thought it would. Seeing her looking better did and it was not something that comforted him. She turned to him and he didn't move. There was almost no space between them and he could hear her heartbeat speeding up. Or was it his.

He looked into her eyes, not noticing the light that came from him and went to her, while he caressed her arm where the marks were supposed to be. She lifted her hand to touch his face and before he knew it he was kissing her.

It felt great, powerful, light and oh so good, too good. He stepped back, trying to speak with a non-functioning mouth and a broken brain. She tried to say something but he flew away before she managed to.

_What the hell was that? DAD! For fuck sake answer me!_

**_Lucifer…_ **

_Don't._

**_Please, come back I don't understand._ **

_Don't…don't or…or… I will…._

**_Lucifer, what the hell have you done to me…_ **

He could feel her despair as much as his. He could feel her soul calling to him even more than before and how much his grace wanted to answer her.

**Lucifer…please…I can't…I need you…**

He got back to heaven, missing the cage while feeling like a new one, more painful, was forming around his heart. He couldn't go back to her, he couldn't be with her. She was so… and he was…

''One day you'll see love as I see it, and that day you'll feel it in all it's glory'' His father had said. He had refused to believe him, but his father always had his ways, didn't he?

_Well fuck you too dad!_

 


	3. God's most cruel Joke III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> I just want to thank you for all the love this story was given. I do hope this chapter will live up your expectations.  
> About that, this chapter will follow this weeks episode so I highly recommend that you see it first. Please do remember that English isn't my first language, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes you might find. 
> 
> I do not own Supernatural or it's characters. 
> 
> Enjoy your reading!
> 
> Pavs.

**_ God’s most cruel joke III _ **

 

To say he was drunk was an understatement. He’d been for a few days now, so much in fact that the angels had him kicked out because of the mess he was doing upstairs. Oh well, could have been worse, he could have no control on hell or heaven, lost his son to the Winchesters and his mind to her…

_Oh dad! Are you proud of me now? I fucked up half as much as you! Like father like son is it? Well at least you got of on your own terms now did you? Or is it because you knew you’d pissed people so bad you ran before they kicked you out like they did to me._

‘’WILL YOU EVER FUCKING ANSWER?!’’ Lucifer yelled in the middle of the street and he stopped walking to see that everybody was looking at him. ‘’I am Lucifer! You should be at my mercy! And look at me now!’’

He went to take another sip of his bottle only to find it empty. He threw it away, barely missing the man standing in front of him and pushed his way through the crowd to the nearest bar in sight.

He took his drink then closed his eyes. He could still feel her lips against his, her touch, her soul. The glass broke in his hands and the bartender gave him a weird look before cleaning and giving him another. Lucifer was going to ask him what his problem was when he tasted something salty, water. He touched is face only to feel more water coming from his eyes.

‘’What the fuck?’’ He whispered before turning to the bartender. ‘’What did you put in my drink? Did you poison it?’’

‘’You’re crying?’’ Offered the guy, looking as shocked as he was.

‘’The hell you talking about I can’t be crying.’’ He answered. ‘’keep them coming’’

‘’That can’t be good for you’’ Said the bartender while opening him another bottle.

‘’Who cares? You know I had Heaven and Hell in the palm of my hand and you know what I learned? They don’t matter…’’ He started as he started thinking about her again. He shook his head. ‘’Nothing matters. You know what all this time, there was one thing that mattered, not to be like my dad’’

He stopped, suddenly thinking of Jack. ‘’I had a son. You know I used to be able to sense him, feel him in the world. Ever since I’ve been down here I can’t…I can’t feel him. It’s like he dropped off the face of the earth. Not that finding him would change anything. His bitch of a mother poisoned him against me, probably forever.’’

‘’Sorry to hear that.’’ Said the guy while washing glasses. ‘’But I’m sure things will work out in the end.’’

‘’Yeah right, if it was the only thing that wasn’t working out for me? What is it about theses feelings anyway? Must be her.’’

‘’Her?’’ The bartender asked and dropped the subject after Lucifer shot him a dark look. ‘’At least Jack will come around.’’

‘’Jack?’’ Asked Lucifer, sensing something was really wrong. ‘’I never told you his name.’’

‘’You didn’t?’’

‘’Nah. Didn’t.’’ Confirmed Lucifer, getting more and more angry by the second.

‘’I swear that you did.’’ Tried the other.

‘’Ah I swear you didn’t.’’ Mocked Lucifer. ‘’Who are you pal?’’

He tried to get up but failed. He was about to try again when he heard her.

**_Lucifer._ **

He closed his eyes, now was not a good time.

**_I think I messed up._ **

_Do I look like your guardian angel? I got things to do._

**_It’s bleeding a lot I am so sorry I didn’t mean to._ **

The world seemed to get slower and slower by the second. He looked to the bartender and saw…Gabriel?

‘’Yep, a magical roofie. Not supposed to make you cry though. Or was it because of…her?’’ Asked Gabriel and Lucifer flipped him off.  ‘’Hey brother.’’

‘’I killed you!’’ Said lucifer, finaly on his feet.

‘’Surprise’’ Said Gabriel with a sarcastic tone.

‘’Ugh.’’ Was the only thing that came out of Lucifer’s mouth.

**_Lucifer, I need you._ **

He felt his grace needing to answer her. She was in danger.

_I am coming…I am…trying…_

He’d go out only to find himself in the bar again.

‘’Welcome back.’’ Said Gabriel as if nothing happened.

‘’whoa.’’ He said, standing in the doorway before sitting again. ‘’I don’t know what the hell you put in that drink, but I need to go.’’

He suddenly heard Rowena’s voice reciting him the ingredients and then nothing, only the sound of his grace pulsing, fighting to go and see her.  He felt his hands being tide together and Gabriel forced him to stay there.

He laughed at this whole thing. How fucking ironic to want to save someone from dying while he was restrained by two people he’d murdered.

**_Lucifer…_ **

There it was again, the crying. Gabriel looked at him with a confused look on his face. He’d never seen him like that. Even Rowena stopped. What the hell was wrong with him.

‘’Go ahead, do it. I am to late now anyway.’’ He said, pain dripping from his voice.

He could feel her dying. He couldn’t go and save her. He’d felt her pain, he wouldn’t be able to feel it too.

[Gabriel]

Gabriel looked at him, really looked at him. The pain, the tears, his grace…something had changed. Something small yet so big. He looked at Rowena and could see the emotion on her face. He closed his eyes, he had a job to do. He knocked his brother out and brought him and Rowena to the bunker.

[Lucifer]

She’d stopped calling him, but somehow, he knew it was because she couldn’t anymore. She wasn’t dead, that too he could feel, but she was getting worse. He was awake, but kept his eyes closed. He wanted, needed to feel her.

_Don’t you dare quit on me now. I don’t even know what to do with you alive, don’t force me to go through this._

‘’He’s awake’’ Said Rowena.

_Don’t distract me you undead witch. She needs me._

He still opened his eyes to see her cooking some spell and Dean freaking Winchester looking at him like he owned the damn world. Then he saw the other, looking at him like he was his worst nightmare…oh wait…

‘’Oh hey Sam.’’ He said with a twisted smile. ‘’Oh, look at this all the people I love to torture in the same room. What’s the occasion guys? Something short I hope because I’m needed somewhere else.’’

Rowena put a bowl under him and he sighed. ‘’Ah. Okay. I think I see what’s going on there but I might actually be needing this as well where I am going.’’

‘’Don’t think so’’ Said Castiel in his ear before cutting his throat with a blade.

Lucifer’s grace was pouring out in that bowl and he couldn’t do anything about it.

‘’Okay now you could have done this back at the bar.’’ He said to Gabriel. ‘’You could have drained me, kill me. What’s this about? Humiliation? Revenge?’’

‘’Now those are just bonuses. See, we got a lot of work to do back in the apocalypse world, but not a lot of time to do it. So I realized something. I realized we could use you. ‘’

‘’Koth Munto Nunthox!’’ Screamed Rowena and the rift appeared.

He watched as they organised themselves. Sam kept explaining and he ignored him. He even ignored Dean’s comment. But he looked in Gabriel’s eyes and saw that he truly was sorry.

He wondered…but by the time he thought of something to convince him to help they were gone and he was alone with Rowena.

He let her sit at her table and planned to give Rowena hell.  Then something happened, his grace pushed against her spell. He smiled for himself and to cover up for his change of humor, started singing the most annoying song he could think of. She rolled her eyes but he kept smiling.

He was going to get out.

**_Lucifer?_ **

He froze.

**_Lucifer, I just woke up. I am in a hospital bed. Would you just please come and find me?_ **

_To what give you flowers or something?_

Then he realized she was stable, safe, and that he was…relieved?

_What the hell dad? Almost kill her to prove a point? That’s low even for you!_

But he knew it worked.

_Fucking hell what’s with you woman! That’s it I AM DONE!_

And just as he said it he was on his feet. The link was broken and Rowena looked terrified. He healed himself and was about to go when he took a second glance at the rift and looked to the ceiling.

_How about this dad?_

And then he was gone to get Jack.


	4. God's most cruel joke IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> First of all, this chapter follows ''exodus'' so please read it if you don't want any major spoilers.
> 
> This episode was really hard on me and writing this chapter was even harder. If you saw exodus you are aware of what happened to Gabriel. I can't believe they did this. This episode broke my heart and turned it to ashes. I had to watch it twice to get this chapter done and I couldn't stop crying. I was also afraid because I really want this chapter to be as good as this episode. I hope I did it justice and that you will love it as much as I do.
> 
> Italic: Thoughts
> 
> Italic/Bold: prayers
> 
> Bold: Memories
> 
> Thank you again for all the love this fiction is given. Feel free to review or pm me for any comment or suggestions. Please remember that English isn't my first language so I apologize in advance for any mistake I might make.
> 
> I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.
> 
> Enjoy your reading!
> 
> Pavs.

He was looking at them. Maybe going there had been a bad idea, but then again, he was finally meeting his son and it was about time too. The look Jack gave him did not impressed him, it disturbed him. His son didn't like him. Not that he expected him to, but it kind of hurt none the less.

_Feelings. How the hell does she deal with that on a daily basis I have no idea._

He got closer to Jack to really look at him.

''Your name is Jack.'' He stated and he could see the others getting nervous.

''And yours if Lucifer.'' Jack answered.

''No. No, no. No.'' Said Dean and Lucifer could see the panic in his eyes. They didn't trust jack either…interesting. ''You don't talk to him and you don't listen to him!''

''Um, don't you think that's his choice?'' Asked Lucifer and he wasn't really surprised to hear that Castiel didn't agree with him. ''Are you trying to keep me from my son?''

''Well, this is Kelly Kline's son. He's nothing like you.'' Said Castiel and Lucifer started to be bothered by their attitude. Jack was his son.

''Don't say he's nothing like me, I am the only one who understands him. This power he has? I'm powerful, dangerous, ruthless.'' He started saying until he saw the look on Jack's face. ''In the…best sense, though. ''

''No. Kill him'' Said Dean and Lucifer did a double take.

Would he really ask a kid to kill his own father? Not that he was the best example but still. This was Dean Winchester, the righteous man and freaking savior of the earth…once or twice. It wasn't like him.

_Since when do you care?! Fucking feelings I swear they're gonna kill me!_

He could see Gabriel look at Dean with a questioning look on his face. Then he turned to him and looked like he was going to say something but never did.

''He can't. He's not strong enough.'' Said Lucifer.

''Dean.'' Tried to warn Gabriel.

''You've got the blade! He's the devil! Kill him!'' Said Dean with an angry voice and Lucifer looked at his brother.

He knew Gabriel couldn't do it. He knew he had felt bad when he killed his little brother at the hotel all those years ago. He raised Gabriel, showed him everything he knew before he was cast out. He could hear his brother crying for him when God threw him out of heaven, begging him to stop. Lucifer was looking at Gabriel and he felt like he was thrown back to that very moment.

''Stop it!'' Screamed Jack before vanishing.

[Her]

My whole body was hurting. I could hear the sound of my own heartbeat and my mouth was dry. I closed my eyes only to see my car crashing into a tree. I could still smell the fire and the blood. I could remember praying for Lucifer, but he never came.

I prayed to him again and again and he never came. I had a bad feeling about this. I refused to think he'd just left. I started to have this cold and empty feeling again. The pain was back and there was nothing I could do about it. Like I could somehow sense that he was gone.

When the doctors came to talk to me they asked me if there was anyone I wanted to call. I said I'd already tried. It took them one hour to figure out I hadn't use the phone and said I was probably hallucinating and that they needed to do more tests.

I was not hallucinating. I couldn't be. Then I looked at my arms and the scars were back. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. They were back, the pain, the emptiness, the scars…the cold. I closed my eyes to see his face. I didn't want my sanity, I wanted him.

[Lucifer]

He'd tried to convince them he was trying to help but it didn't work. Those humans and their angel were frustrating him. He was only trying to get back with his son. And if they'd just stop treating him like shit he might even let them go to the rift with him.

_I guess that's what you get when you torture people. Bet you think this is funny eh Dad? Was this because I didn't go see her._

He stopped dead in is tracks. He couldn't feel her. He knew that it was probably because he was in an alternative universe, but still. She was hurt when he left and even if she was stable, a lot of things could go wrong. She was human, she didn't heal like him.

_Human._

He still didn't like them. Even less using that term to describe her. She'd survived a life with a severed bond. She was stronger than them. Lucifer felt pain at this thought. A cold, almost burning pain. He couldn't feel her. They had bonded. He started panicking, already regretting his poor life choices.

_So that's it? You planned this all along, didn't you? Screw you!_

He tried to clear his head. Focus on Jack. This was to much for him. The emotions, the loss, the incomprehension of what was happening to him. And of course, God wouldn't help. He thought he deserved it. He tried to be mad but he couldn't. He felt alone. Really, truly alone. Empty.

_Dad I need help!_

But since when his father ever answered to his prayers. He saw Castiel coming his way and did his best to hide it all from him.

_Focus on Jack._

''Oh Cas, old sports.'' Lucifer said.

''I am not your sport.'' Complained Castiel and he had to roll his eyes. This angel never could understand a reference or a sarcasm. '' And I will not broker a relationship between you and your…''

''Speak of the not devil.'' Said Lucifer when Jack apparated beside them. ''Son.''

''It's Jack'' His son said.

''Jack. Talking with Lucifer it's…it's not a good idea.'' Tried Cas.

''I am not gonna talk. I'm gonna listen.'' Said Jack and Lucifer smiled.

''He's gonna listen.'' He repeated just to pissed Castiel off.

Castiel tried to convince Jack, but he new he'd lost. And Lucifer new it too.

''Wow. I have been waiting for this moment for so long. I almost don't know what to say.'' Said Lucifer, only then realizing how true it was. What was he going to do now? He had him, but he still had to get him back and to convince him he could trust him. ''This…this dad thing is new to me. So, um…Do you have any question you want to ask? Don't let my status as a legend hold you back. Now just…fire away. ''

_At least I will answer your questions. Not like my dad._

''Why does everyone hate you?'' Asked Jack and Lucifer was taken aback.

''Wow, he just got right to the point. That's good. That's good, um, good question'' Said Lucifer, trying to get a hold of himself. There was a lot he had to say on the subject. Nobody ever really asked him why he was…well…him. ''So you've, uh, probably heard the stories. Right? Anything ugly happens, any evil befalls the world, it's my fault. Fake news.''

''And that's not entirely true…'' Tried Castiel again.

''Well, I mean, yes, I have done things that I am not proud of. I have let the occasional soul to ruin. This is true. But Jack, it's because humans are so messed up. They're…They're so willing to be led.'' He said and he closed his eyes for a second to think about what to say next. It was long enough to see her face.

''My mother was human.'' Said Jack, a bit lost.

''Awesome lady, Incorruptible. Not like that. You know, great kisser. And uh, lost my virginity to her.'' He said before seeing Castiel making a face. ''No? too soon? I mean the point is humans are not perfect. They're hardwired to fall and when they do, they need a fall guy.''

_Not her…_

''That's a vast oversimplification.'' Said Castiel, clearly annoyed by Lucifer.

But the more Lucifer talked, the more Castiel could see why Lucifer was angry. The world had seen his fair share of horror and the archangel wasn't there. He might have corrupted a soul, but Castiel knew now that things weren't always that simple. Sam and Dean had been to hell and they both still were trying to save the world. He was responsible for the fall and had killed most of his brothers. And he was still trying to make amends. Lucifer hadn't been there, Castiel had.

''But who locked you up?'' Asked Jack and they both turned to him.

''My dad, because I told the truth.'' Said Lucifer and Castiel could see that he was upset. ''See, he loved humans so much he couldn't see their flaws. And I told him about it and he got mad. He felt like I was…personally dumping on his masterpiece and so he kicked me out.''

Then Lucifer sighed and looked at the sky.

''And he's even found new ways to punish me eh dad?'' Jack looked at Lucifer and could feel that he was in pain. ''And yes, as Cas says I have done some bad things. I had my reasons and I just want the opportunity to get better. Doesn't everybody? Don't you?''

Castiel turned away. He knew what Lucifer meant and it was frustrating that the archangel got under his skin without even trying. Jack sat down and Lucifer followed the movement and they kept talking. Lucifer explained to him who his family was and where he came from. And Jack listened.

The more Lucifer talk, the more he realized that his plan wouldn't work. He couldn't use the kid. He remembered when he was this young and was trying to get his dad's attention. Hell, he was still trying.

**…They were my family, aren't they suppose to be there? My father was the first. No matter what I did or how hard I tried, I was never good enough…**

He felt the pain coming back, only this time it was worse because he never did forgive his dad and it was added to his suffering. Their talking had done nothing to appease him, Chuck was gone. Again. And he was torturing him using a human that was driving him insane.

_FUCKING FEELINGS! I swear to dad I'm going crazy. I. AM. THE. DEVIL!_

''What's he like, God?'' Asked Jack and Lucifer as about to answer when Dean freaking Winchester came in to save the day. Of course, Castiel had told them.

''Dean. He's my father!'' Screamed Jack and Lucifer felt something new. It was…he didn't have the words to describe it.

_I can't believe you gave them feelings and thought it was a great idea. One second, I feel like I'm one fucking fire and then…_

Then he remembered what he felt when he kissed her. When he saw her scars had healed. When he saw the hope on his son's face when he said he'd answer his questions.

_This is fucked up dad…it's really fucked up._

When he came back to reality they all had move on and went packing so he waited for them to be ready. He walked mostly in silence until Jack went to walk with him.

''I can sense you are in pain, are you hurt?'' He asked and Lucifer saw her brown eyes looking at him.

''It's not a wound you can heal.'' Answered Lucifer softly so the others wouldn't hear. ''I'll explain later. It's basically a new way your grandfather came up with to get his revenge on me.''

Jack was about to answer when Gabriel ran to them, a group of angels following him. He snapped his finger and they were all turned to ashes. The group turned to him and he looked at his now melting cuffs.

_Well shit…so much for being subtle._

''Uh…long story short I didn't want your impotence to get awkward so I just went along.'' He said while they were exchanging looks. ''Your welcome.''

_This is getting uncomfortable…_

The group finaly went back to walking and Jack decided to talk to him some more. Lucifer was done talking about hell and had move on to heaven when they arrived at the camp. He was describing Michael and stopped upon seeing Gabriel.

''So, thing about Gabe…class clown.'' Said Lucifer, smiling.

''And you're an ass-clown.'' Answered Gabriel and Lucifer frowned.

_Awe Gabe, and here I thought we shared a moment._

''I guess your time with Asmodeus didn't do you any favors bud.'' Lucifer started to say, but he stopped when he looked into his brother eyes.

_What the fuck did he do to you?_

''Well, my time with you was worse.'' Said Gabe and Lucifer felt the emptiness coming back.

_Don't…first Michael, then dad and now you…_

''So, uh, I was just shaking up the old family tree for young Jack here. You know, talking about the good old days. How tough pop was right G? I mean we butted heads a lot, but, uh…you know I think…I think in hindsight, I should have give him some slack. Because you know, being a dad is though…'' Explained Lucifer, not aware that Gabriel was getting angry.

[Gabriel]

''Okay, you think dad was being a bad guy and you were a victim? You were not a victim. That was just your excuse.'' Said Gabe before he tried to walk away from this conversation. He didn't want to say something he'd regret later.

''My excuse for what?'' Asked Lucifer and he sighed.

''For it all. For it ALL.'' Answered Gabriel.

_For the way you acted like him and got yourself kicked out. You left me alone._

Jack went away and Gabriel looked at him. He felt sorry for the way he talked to him. It wasn't the kid's fault. But he never had to confront his brother about his attitude -without Lucifer trying to kill him – and it unnerved him.

And Gabriel still couldn't believe Lucifer had try to kill him either. His thoughts were spinning in his head and when Dean came to tell them to stay behind he fought the urge to punch a wall. He couldn't even summon some hot chocolate to calm himself.

_This world sucks._

He saw Lucifer complain in the yard and went to him.

[Lucifer]

He was left alone with his thoughts and for once that wasn't a good thing. The pain was becoming more and more difficult to hide and he was done with everyone's bullshit.

''Dean said to stay behind. Any angel shows up we gotta defend this place.'' Said Gabriel and he heard his brother sigh. ''it is really killing you, you're not out there impressing your kid, huh? Lucifer, do you really see a version here where he sticks by you?''

''I think the kid is pretty blown away by the old man, so…Yeah, I do.'' Lucifer said.

''He's a kid. He likes shiny objects and magic tricks. But he's not like you. I can see it in his eyes. His mother's bloodline, the Winchesters influence…''Said Gabriel, turning the knife into the wound.

''I can be an influence...'' Tried Lucifer.

''Ugh. He's not gonna want that. He'll see who…what you really are.'' Said Gabriel.

**…Somehow, she knew who he was. She wasn't scared…**

The pain was too much…way too much.

_Dad!_

''I've changed.'' Said Lucifer while throwing a rock.

''Dude, it's me. I've known you since he stars were made. You can't change. You're incapable of empathy or love. You live to be worshipped or feared. Or both.'' Added Gabe.

**…Somehow seeing her scared didn't pleased him as much as he thought it would…**

_Help!_

''Okay. I…I see that you've…you've drunk enough Kool-Aid. Fine.'' Said Lucifer.

_Please don't, not now. Please don't. I know I fucked up and I'm…I'm…_

''Oh, this is the part where you tell me that uh, Dad made up all those so-called lies about you? Got it!'' Said Gabriel, sarcastic as possible.

_Don't make me say it._

''Yeah, pop locked me up okay?'' Said Lucifer, angry that he was losing that much control on himself.

But Gabriel was his little brother and his father was gone and she was…

_Dad please, help!_

''Don't you get it?'' Screamed his brother.

_Gabriel stop it…I can't…DON'T MAKE ME SAY IT!_

''Humans were innocent and beautiful. But you…you couldn't stand that the old man loved them more than he loved you. So, you tempted them and you corrupted them…''

**…She lifted her hand to touch his face and before he knew it he was kissing her. It felt great, powerful, light and oh so good, too good…**

''…just to prove how flawed they were.'' Added Gabriel.

**…. There were dark circles under her eyes and she clearly hadn't had enough to eat. Her face was pale and she was shaking. He then noticed the blood and cuts on her arms…**

''You better be careful, man.'' He threatened his brother but the pain was unbearable and he couldn't focus.

''Dad saw your evil was like the first few cells of cancer…''

**…Even he didn't wish that pain to anybody…**

''…That would spread like the disease unless he cut it out. That's why he locked you up, to stop the cancer…''

**…He couldn't go back to her, he couldn't be with her. She was so… and he was…**

''But it was to late then. And guess what? It's too late for you now.''

**…He could feel her dying. He couldn't go and save her. He'd felt her pain, he wouldn't be able to feel it too…**

The tears were rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't speak, his vessel couldn't breathe. It was too much…way too much. He was drowning in it. He tried to stay strong but he felt his whole body giving up. He couldn't believe she'd survive that long like that…and without him.

_HELP!_

His grace was failing him, begging for her. Trying to get all the bad out. He felt all his connections fading. He couldn't feel Hell, his dad, Heaven…her… He fell on his knees and took his head in his hands.

[Gabriel]

He was about to walk away when he saw it, the tears. He looked at him while his brother was collapsing. He heard him scream in his head through the angel radio.

_That shouldn't be possible._

**_HELP!_ **

He saw the light coming off his brother and froze when he realized it was his grace. He hadn't seen this light for a long time. A very long time. He could see the darkness crawling back to hell. He could feel the pain. He knew this pain, he'd heard about it. Lucifer was on the ground and Gabriel got closer to him. He put his hands on each side of his face and closed his eyes.

His mind was invaded by Lucifer's memories of him, his dad and…her.

_What the…_

She was human. He pushed to see more and found an ocean of pain…a broken bound. He backed away, seeing more memories of him and their father. Of Lucifer in the cage. Gabriel got out of his head and kneeled in front of him.

**_Gabriel…I'm…_ **

''I know…I'm here.'' Said Gabriel in a soft tone before taking his brother into his arms. ''I'm here.''

Lucifer sobbed until the sun came up again and Gabriel never let him go.

[Lucifer]

They hadn't talk in the morning but Lucifer could tell that Gabriel had softened. He'd smiled at him when he saw that he convinced Jack to go to safety instead of going on a suicide mission. Not to mention the fact that he probably found it hilarious that he drove people to the rift in a bus…on a highway…or what was left of it anyway.

They were almost there and the closer he got to the rift, the more he could sense her. The pain was going away. He was going back to her…Then Sam hold him back from going first.

_Fucker_

A series of explosions, the sound of wings.

_Mother fucker_

Michael. He went for it. He couldn't let him pass through. She was on the other side with his son. He attacked him but his brother was stronger. He saw Gabriel from the corner of his eyes.

_No!_

''All I did on earth was run. I'm not running anymore.'' Said Gabriel before he tried to attack Michael.

Gabriel was not strong enough. Lucifer tried to get up and help him.

_Gabriel!_

He heard his brother's scream.

_Gabriel no!_

He saw the light and felt him fade away.

_Don't be…don't make me say it._

He looked at his wings, his lifeless eyes. He turned to Michael, then to the rift. He had to protect her and his son. Gabriel was…

_Dad for fuck sake HELP!_

Sam blocked him and got out.

_NO! DAD! This can't be happening._

He turned to his almost brother. He had to corrupt him to get to her and Jack and he knew it.

''Why should I trust you?'' Asked Michael after he offered to team up with him.

It took everything he had not to kill him.

''I saw how they do the spell. I know what it takes. It's some blood, some fruit, a glow-y rock and then…Bam. We step through, both of us.'' Said Lucifer while thinking  _as if you fucking asshole._

''And then?'' Asked Michael.

''And then I get my son...'' Answered Lucifer.

_I get him and her to safety before I kick your ass._

''…and you get…''

''Everything else.'' Finished Michael. ''Are we agreed?''

Lucifer looked at Gabriel and felt the pain and emptiness getting stronger and stronger. But he wouldn't be able to just get up and hold him. His little brother was not coming back and he wanted to scream…it wasn't just pain, it was agony.

_Gabriel I'm sorry._


	5. God most cruel Joke V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> As always, if you haven't watched the last episode there are major spoilers ahead.
> 
> First I do want to apologize for being so late on this update.
> 
> This season finale has been extremely hard on me. I have to admit that I had to take some time because I simply couldn't watch this episode again. I cried so much that I ran out of tears. Lucifer means a lot to me, so does Mark. They helped me, saved me and watching this I just...I have no words.
> 
> I did my very best on this chapter and I hope that you will love it.
> 
> There will be an epilogue.
> 
> I want to thank all of you for the love and support this story was given. You guys are the best, Always Keep Fighting.
> 
> I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.
> 
> Enjoy your reading,
> 
> Pavs.

[Lucifer]

He had to admit this wasn't his proudest moment. Making this kind of deal over his brother dead vessel to get to his son—That would be a pain in the ass to convince to go to safety—was just wrong. But he didn't have a choice now didn't he?

He watched his brother prepare the ingredients and rolled his eyes.

''Now you're just ruining this spell.'' Lucifer complained and Michael gave him a shut-the-hell-up look.

''Maybe if someone would help it would be easier.'' Michael suggested and Lucifer smiled.

''Sure. Let me know if you find someone.'' He answered and his brother sighed.

Oh this version of him was just as easy to piss off. And after what he did to Gabriel there was no way he wasn't going to try and make him regret the fact that he was his only option to go find the Winchesters.

[Her]

I felt more and more tired and I didn't want to fight it anymore. I had no visits, only one call from my mother and another from my job. But he didn't…the pain was like someone had inject liquid fire into my veins. I closed my eyes while the tears rolled down my cheeks. I could hear the sound of the machines around me going crazy.

But I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. So I let myself get lost into unconsciousness, praying not to wake up to this empty room again.

[Lucifer]

He could feel her. He had to get to her.

_Those fucking feelings. I shouldn't be able to feel this! Why am I feeling all this! Like I didn't make myself look weak enough already!_

Michael looked at him and it took everything he had not to flip him off to go to her. But if his brother had the slightest hint that she was important to him…

_Fucker._

''You know what you have to do'' Michael said.

''Yeah, yeah! No worries. You can go make yourself look important now.'' Lucifer said and when they heard Jack coming towards them his brother took off.

''Is this…are you real?'' Asked Jack when he saw him and Lucifer smiled.

''Always.'' He answered.

''Sam said your dead. He said Michael killed you'' Said Jack, confused.

''Yeah, I don't like to speak ill of people, but Sam is a big fat liar and he's a bad person and…like freakishly tall, so…'' Lucifer said.

_Damn kid help your old man here._

''I don't understand.'' Said Jack and Lucifer sighed.

_This is going to take a while and we have someone to get to kid, so please make an effort._

''No, Michael didn't…Sam was the one who left me behind.''

''What?'' Asked Jack.

''Yep. I mean I think he thought I'd be trapped over there in a giant-litter-box world forever, cause that worked so well the first time. I don't blame him okay? I mean, for everything that I've done to him, I think, uh, I had it coming. You know? But you know what? I am moving on.'' He said and he knew he had the kid's attention…or so he thought.

''But if the rift is closed, how are you here?'' Asked Jack.

''Oh no. Not how…why.'' Said Lucifer and Jack looked even more confused. ''I am here for you Jack. Because, you know, even though the three amigos—Sam, Dean and the other one—won't admit it, you need me. You do, because we're blood. And we're not human no matter how much we pretend to be. See humans are…limited and fragile. And I'll admit they bring out the worst in me, I gotta say.''

_And one of them is driving me insane as we speak._

''It seems like no matter how much you try to do right around them, something always goes wrong. Follow?'' Said Lucifer while thinking of the first time he kissed her.

''I…I know'' Admitted Jack.

''Right? And that's not their fault, or ours''

_Eh dad?_

''It's just, us and humans, we're like oil and water. Sardines and strawberries. It's just a bad combination.'' Added Lucifer.

_And some have very bad taste…do you know that…Chuck?_

''What do we do?'' Asked Jack.

''Leave. I mean…there's a whole universe out there buddy. Planets, stars, galaxies…why should we stay here on Earth when we can go anywhere else? Heck! Everywhere else.'' Said Lucifer.

''Like, um, Star Wars?'' Asked Jack with a smile and Lucifer remembered a time when he used to watch the stars from heaven with Gabriel.

''Exactly like Star Wars. You want a lightsaber? I can make you a lightsaber. Heck I can make you a Wookie.'' Said Lucifer with a smile.

_You look just like him when he asked me to add some to the sky because he liked to see them shine._

''But…no. Sam, Dean and Castiel, they'll miss me.'' Said Jack.

''Yes. They will. It'll be hard. But you have to live your life for you. Right? This is our second chance, kiddo. This is our opportunity to escape our past and our sins and start over. What do you say? Father and son, ready for an adventure buddy?'' Said Lucifer.

_And please say yes or else our next adventure will be in the empty._

''I…I'd like that. But there is something you need to do first.'' Jack said and Lucifer sighed.

 _Better be fast and easy kid cause_   _our time is up and we still got to get her out of here._

.

He was looking at the dead women he'd killed earlier and didn't know if it was a laugh or cry situation. Not that he would show any emotion, but still. His son was looking at him with hope in his eyes and he could not let him down.

_We can't all have your dad skills now Chuck, can we?_

When she woke up he was ready to see the shit hit the fan, but it never came. The girl was too scared to say anything.

_Good girl, now get the fuck away._

He looked at his son and they took off together. They somehow got back to the place he found him and they stayed silent for a while. Jack was looking at him like he was trying to get all his answer in his eyes. Lucifer looked up to see the stars and Jack did the same.

''Magnificent, isn't it?'' Asker Lucifer.

''It really is.'' Confirmed Jack and Lucifer surprised himself with a genuine smile.

He'd thought about using the kid, but he couldn't. He just…couldn't. Lucifer remembered how much he wanted his father to be good to him, to be there.

_This connection is seriously damaging my brain, woman. You better hope this is temporary, because I sure as hell will not be that…human…for the rest of my life._

He got out of his thoughts only to see his son still looking at the sky.

''Gabriel loved that too, you know?'' Lucifer said with a sadness in his voice that startled Jack.

''I am sorry for your loss. '' said Jack.

''Everyone is. Or they will be.'' Answered Lucifer. ''Look at all those worlds, Jack. We're gonna take the grand tour, buddy. We're gonna explore every nook and cranny of creation. We might even learn something, maybe come up with some improvements.''

''Improvements?'' asked Jack.

''Yeah, yeah. We'll talk about that later. We still got someone to get too before we go.'' Added Lucifer.

He saw the look on Jack face and frowned.

''What's up? You alright?'' He asked and from the look on Jack's face, he could tell that his day was far from over.

[Her father]

He was looking at his daughter and he just knew she wouldn't make it. The doctors had no idea what was going on, but he did. She had giving up. She just didn't want to wake up and he couldn't find it in himself to be mad at her for it. He'd always pushed her too hard and he knew it. It was his way of loving her, but he now understood it was a wrong way to do so.

''If she wants to live she will.'' He told the doctor before turning to the door. ''Get those machines off her.''

He got out the hospital, praying to god for the first time since she was born.

**_Don't let her go like I did._ **

[Lucifer]

They were back at the bunker and his patience was running out. They needed to get the fuck out of there. He appeared beside his son and saw Michael.

_Well fuck me why don't you dad?_

He saw the way his son tortured his brother and part of him was really proud. The other almost made him fall on his knees.

She was dying. Again.

_Fucking hell woman stay with me!_

''Okay game over! Hey, buddy, let's, uh…split. Okay?'' Asked Lucifer, already making his way to the door.

''What does he mean?'' Asked Jack with a confuse look on his face.

''I…I don't know...I…didn't hear'' Tired Lucifer, flinching at how bad his attempt at lying was.

''They had a deal.'' Explained Dean. Lucifer gets you and Michael gets everything else. He's gonna nuke our world, Jack, just like he did his.''

_Thank fucking you Dean Winchester_

''Is that true?'' Asked Jack.

''No! It's not!'' Answered lucifer.

''Is that why you wanted us to leave?'' Asked Jack.

_Don't go there kid. Please don't go there. I want to protect you both. Don't you there mention her in front of them._

''Leave?'' Asked Sam, clearly surprised.

''He said…He said we'd go to the stars.'' Said Jack.

''What? And you're just gonna leave the rest of us here to burn?'' Added Castiel.

''Okay. Hold on a second. Let's slow down, 'cause I…I'm not currently the bad guy here.'' Tried Lucifer.

_She's running out of time! I need to go!_

''Yeah, tell that to Maggie.'' Said Sam.

 _Fuck_.

''What about Maggie?'' Asked Jack, confused.

''Maggie saw the eyes of the person who killed her…the glowing, red eyes. '' Answered Sam.

''You're gonna…you're gonna believe this guy? Come on man Sam's a hater!'' Said Lucifer before looking straight into Sam's eyes.

_And one who will regret very soon to stand between me and her._

''Tell me.'' Said Jack.

''He would say anything to get you on his side!'' Argued Lucifer.

''Tell me the truth!'' Screamed Jack just before his eyes started to glow.

_Please don't!_

**_''Why?'' asked Jack._ **

Lucifer had a hard time to not show how relived he was that Jack could hear him.

**_''I need to protect her. I really do. I need to get to her.'' Said Lucifer._ **

**_''What is she to you?'' He asked._ **

**_''Son, I don't have the time to answer your questions.'' Answered Lucifer._ **

**_''Show me then.'' Said Jack._ **

He showed him everything. Every. Single. Memory. He could feel his son's reactions to his life. To what he'd done and what had been done to him. To her and their bond. To the moment Lucifer realized that he really wanted to take care of Jack. To Lucifer experimenting feelings, including the moment Gabriel died…again. To the fear he had to be too late for her.

**_''I…What should I do?'' Asked Jack, still in shock._ **

**_''Make me lie to them, please. And then we're out of here.'' Promised Lucifer._ **

He felt his son's powers let go of him and he started to talk.

''She saw me when I was scouting out the bunker. She saw me and she screamed, and then…So I crushed her skull with my bare hands. And it was warm and wet and I liked it.

''You're not my father.'' Stated Jack, using all he was feeling for his father as a shield for their lies. ''You're a monster.''

''Come on man!'' Screamed Lucifer.

Then he felt it. He felt her giving up on life. He felt her soul preparing itself to leave her body.

**_I'm sorry, Lucifer._ **

And he screamed. A scream so loud and strong that the earth shook.

And they watched him, fear rendering them speechless.

**_''Dad?'' Asked Jack._ **

**_''You wont like it, but I have to bring her back and I need you.'' Said Lucifer. ''I have to. I do.''_ **

''Okay. I tried with you.'' Said Lucifer while everyone was recovering from his outburst. ''I really, really tried with you.''

''Everything you told me was a lie.'' Said Jack.

_Good acting skills kid, but it's time to end this._

''Because I told you what you wanted to hear man. So what? I killed the girl! Big deal! She's a human…She doesn't matter!''

_But she does and I NEED to get to her. For fuck sake dad a little help would be welcome here!_

''So am I!'' Screamed Jack.

''Yeah. And that's your problem. You're too much like your mother. '' Said Lucifer.

**_''Sorry kid but we really have to go.'' Said Lucifer_ **

**_''I know.'' Answered Jack._ **

''Jack...''Tried Castiel and he looked confused when Jack told him to stay back.

''Oh buddy. We could've been something you and me. We could've remade the universe. It would've been great. We could've been better gods than Dad.'' Said Lucifer to Jack.

_Not that it would be hard to do better! Where the fuck are you dad!_

''And I really wanted that, pal. I wanted that. But now it I can't have it with you, I…I don't need you…''

_Don't let go woman! Don't…please don't!_

Lucifer started shaking and could see his own pain reflecting in his son's eyes. She was dying, she was…so close to the veil. He couldn't stand it anymore. They had to move.

**_''You can hate me all you want later kid but I need to do this. She needs me and I have to be selfish.'' Said Lucifer._ **

''I just need your power.'' He stated before cutting his son's throat.

He took is grace and the feelings were…overwhelming. So much that he almost forgot her. He healed Jack and took him away, not noticing Sam Winchester until it was too late. Lucifer needed a plan B and he needed it now. The clock was ticking and they were running out of time.

[Hospital]

The doctors still couldn't understand how it happened. The reports came back, tests were done. She wasn't dying because of the accident. She'd actually healed way faster that she should've. But she was still on the verge of death.

And then, when even her family had come and said their goodbyes, a man got in her room and closed the door. He was just standing there, looking at her with sadness in his eyes.

''It wasn't supposed to be like this. But then again, he'll never change. I guess we'll have to wait for him here.'' The man said while sitting beside her. ''It's almost over now, your pain will be gone soon.''

[Lucifer]

The Winchesters were being a pain in the ass and he was about to snap.

''You know, it's been real fun. I really had a great time with you, but I think we should see other people. I know I am trying to. So what do you say?'' Offered Lucifer while Sam was trying to breathe.

''Stop!'' Screamed Jack and Lucifer was about to explain to him the new plan before he realized that Jack wasn't on angel radio anymore.

_Well, fuck._

''Now why should I listen to you?'' Asked Lucifer.

''Because…I am your son?'' Answered Jack.

''Well, you had a chance with that but…time is running out, you know?'' He started before he heard Sam getting up.

_Sorry Jack. I need to get the fuck out of here NOW!_

He punched him in the face. And again, and again. He wasn't surprised to be punched by Sam, the guilt he felt for Jack however…

''Wow, Daddy Sammy coming to the rescue. But your little Jackie, the nougat loving boy that you had before, he's killed people. He's got a lot of blood on his hands.'' Said Lucifer.

''I don't care. He's family.'' Said Sam before he got confused by the guilt on Jack's face.

''Ha! What's family has done for anybody? My dad left me.  _And believe me when I say he is being a real fucking jerk right about now._ Me brothers tried to kill me. A lot.  _The only one who maybe changed his mind got killed. All thanks to you!_  Family blows. And I am going to prove it to you.'' Added Lucifer.

''What, by killing me? Go ahead.'' Said Sam.

''No, I am not going to kill you. He is.'' Explained Lucifer before he dropped the archangel blade between them both.

_Now get rid of him. We. Have. To. Go._

''Now I could, I probably should, execute you. I mean really, really use my imagination. But I am feeling generous today and I need to get out of here quick. So one of you is gonna walk out that door, and the other one will be lying dead on the ground. You choose. '' Said Lucifer.

_Jack, look at me in the eyes, I am not letting you die. I am not my father. You know what you have to do._

''No…'' Said Sam, his voice shaking.

''Or you can do that and I murder you both and end all life in the universe. Remake it my image, better than Dad ever could. I'm thinking…fire-breathing dragons, sassy talking robots. I might give humans another chance,  _Or at least one of them,_ If they know their place and worship me, 'cause I've earned it. But hey, it'll probably take a few days to unravel the universe, maybe 7 or 10 days top. So maybe, just maybe, one of you could stop me. Maybe…Well let's see, clock's ticking guys.'' Concluded Lucifer.

Jack looked at him and he tried to show him that he hadn't turned on him. He couldn't do that. Not on her, not on him.

_Well fuck that bond had me on my godamn knees woman! You better still be alive when I'll be there or…FUCK!_

He saw Sam asking Jack to kill him and he smiled. Then he saw his own son turning the blade on himself.

''I love you.'' Jack said before he looked at his father. '' I love all of you.''

Lucifer felt like his world was about to collapse. He was too late. He was too late and now his son was killing himself. He felt his heart breaking, his grace turning to liquid fire I his vessel's veins. He almost didn't see the light when Michael entered the church in Dean's body. His mind and the bits of humanity she gave him through their bond were gone. He walked towards his brother. He had nothing to lose, not anymore.

He fought his brother but his motivation was gone. He just didn't want to make this easy for the fucker who killed Gabriel, the same one who prevented him from being on time for her. He had him and was punching the life out of him.

He never saw it coming. The feeling of the blade, his grace burning. The whole world froze and for his last second, he saw her. He felt her. And he was scared because he knew where he was going and it was not with her. But he could do nothing about it.

_I don't care if these are my last words…Fuck you dad. FUCK YOU. You could've at least save her! You could've saved me! All of us! You did nothing! At least I tried! For her, for Gabriel, for Jack! YOU DID NOTHING! I am dying! She's dead! Gabriel's dead! I couldn't give my son his grace back and he can't defend himself against Michael! FUCK YOU!_

_I AM SUFFERING FOR THE LAST TIME! WHERE! ARE! YOU?!_

The light was to bright, the grace was gone and he could feel the last of his wings burning.

_I need you, Dad…please…_

His vessel fell to the ground and his grace turned into darkness.


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> There it is, the final chapter.
> 
> I am crying right now. I never thought this story would go as far as it went and I want to thank you all for that.
> 
> It has been a long journey and I loved every part of it.
> 
> Now I guess I can Carry On and yes, I am at peace now that I am done.
> 
> Enjoy,
> 
> Pavs.

**_Some stories will stay with us forever. Sometimes the ones who stays aren't the kind to be make the front page or to be best sellers, but you've invested so much in them that you can't seem to let them go…_ **

''What the…'' Said Lucifer.

He was in her room. The doctors were gone and she was just lying on the bed, sleeping. He looked around and found that the corridors seemed to be empty. He got closer, trying to see if she was still injured. He couldn't feel her.

But she was there and that was all that mattered.

**_…There is just something about them that is calling to us. Sometimes it's in the details…_ **

He took her hand and she vanished.

_That's it? My own personal hell? Are you fucking serious Dad!?_

He got out the building, to angry to notice the man that was still standing behind them.

**_… That can make you realise things that you had never think of, things that you don't want to think about. But they're still there and you can only hope you can accept them…Even I was forced to accept my mistakes to help him consider his… And when he finaly did, he didn't need to pray to me for me to be there. I was never supposed to have a favorite son, but I did…_ **

It didn't feel right, he couldn't be in hell, the empty or in a parallel universe. He would know, being old and all. Lucifer saw a house and looked around him. The hospital was gone and the front door opened.

She got out and froze when their eyes met.

''Lucifer…''She said, her voice so soft he almost didn't hear her.

**_… So the least I can do was to let him go with her. Because even he wanted to be there for his son even if I couldn't let that happened. The Winchesters still had a role to play in this world…_ **

''I…Please don't leave me. I know I am asking a lot but I can't…''She said with tears in her eyes.

''I wont.'' He said before taking her in his arms. ''Let's go home.''

**_…He thought that she was his punishment, my greatest, cruelest joke. But she wasn't and it wasn't on him either…_ **

He was there. He'd gone to see her while Sam and Castiel were busy trying to find a way to get Dean back. He knew he should be helping, but he had to know…

''They tried to keep her alive as long as they could, but she had to go.'' Said a man Jack didn't know.

He was standing beside her bed. He looked like he'd seen better days and yet, something told him that this man was somehow important. It was the way he looked at him…almost like he knew him.

''I am Jack.'' He said. '' Who are you?''

The man smiled and Jack could see the sadness in his eyes. He got closer, put a hand on his shoulder and went out of the room. Jack frowned and then turned to the bed where the woman Lucifer had bonded with was dead.

''I am sorry dad.'' He said to himself. ''I tried and I know you did too. I wish we could've done it. I've seen so much death, so much violence. Why am I still here if I can't even do one thing right? I…I am so sorry.''

**_… I am sorry too Jack. I hope you will forgive me one day._ **

**_I love you my son,_ **

**_Chuck._ **


End file.
